


How The Cookie Crumbles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Klance isnt the abusive relationship, Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you okay?" He asked,staring into the eyes of the tan boy below him. There was a moment of hesitation before he spoke,"You shouldn't have come here."-------------------------------------------------Lance is in an abusive relationship and everyone begins to notice. Can they save him or will his abuser get the best of him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,,,I'm Berry,,,They/them or He/him pronouns when addressing me please.(Tries to update every Friday and Sunday)

He was definitely asleep beside him, but Lance still waited a few ticks before moving. As careful as could be, he wriggled from Nick's vice like grip and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. Nick stirred briefly and Lance froze like a deer in headlights before heaving a sigh of relief as his boyfriend settled down.He briefly regretted telling his mom he was at a sleepover,he'd much rather be at home then here. Finally free from his 'armed' prison, he gently touched his own arms. They hurt bad, but hopefully no bruises would appear, as he'd have no explanation for them. Lance checked the messages on his phone,bile rising in his stomach as he remembered earlier. Nick blew up because Lance was hanging out with Hunk and Pidge instead of him. His boyfriend somehow got it into his head that Lance was a slut and was fucking every guy in his friend group. That was of course ridiculous,Lance only had eyes for Nick. Well there was a certain raven haired mullet he was crushing on, but of course Lance only liked Keith aesthtically,he has a mullet for christ sakes. Nick just wanted to protect him anyway,maybe he thought they were gonna take advantage of Lance. That wouldnt make sense though, because Lance trusted those guys with his life, and they'd been through so much shit together. Maybe something happened in Nicks past relationship that made him wary of other guys hanging around his boyfriends. Lance shook his head, he had to be focused on his current task so he could get back in bed before Nick noticed him missing. He'd been banned from texting his friends, which was ridiculous, but Lance didn't protest at the time. How could he when he was busy protecting his face from blow after blow. Face bruises were much harder to explain. Now though, he had to see what his friends had been up to all day without him. His group chat with Hunk,Pidge, and the others was blowing up and he sent a silent prayer that his notification sounds were off. Reading up, he saw some of the messages were inquiring about him and why he wasn't responding. With a furrowed brow he thought of sending a reply to let them know he was okay. He had a clever meme reference handy and everything. He must've been louder than he thought though because As he was typing it out,his phone was snatched out of his hands and thrown across the room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Nick asked,his voice low and dark making Lance jump. " Cariño,I was just-" he started, but was cut off with a harsh slap. "Speak English, fucker, and don't try to sweet talk your way out of this." Nick grabbed at his still bruised arms and pulled him off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. Lance was shaking he didn't want a repeat of earlier. "N-no,baby please-" He pleaded trying to bring his arms up to protect his face. "What did I tell you earlier you slut,stay off your phone!" He punctuated his sentence with a kick to Lance's legs. Lance wheezed and weakly rolled away from the next kick. "Please,I'll do anything,I'm so sorry baby." Lance begged from the floor,he hoped none of his ribs were cracked. "Anything?" Nick parroted,eyes dark and wanting. Lance nodded but something told him he would probably regret this later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll meet the others soon dw. Lance,Hunk and Keith are like 17. Shiro is 22 and Allura is 23. Pidge is 15 and Coran is around 40 or so. Nick is 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get with a consistent upload schedule so sorry if they're sporadic at first.

With those words Nick was sweet once again,picking Lance up and kissing him passionately.

Lance was briefly puzzled before reciprocating the kiss glad for the welcome, albeit sudden, change in behavior. 

Nick picked him up and Lance instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist as Nick's lips went straight to his neck.

Instantly Lance tensed,he had a bad feeling about where this was going and he honestly didn't like it. They'd talked about this before,having sex,and Lance had admitted he definitely wasn't ready for it.  
Nick had been upset at first but eventually dropped it.

"Nick, I-" He was cut off with a sharp pinch to his thigh and a quick, possessive kiss. "I didn't say you could fucking speak." Nick whispered harshly. Lance recoiled about as much as he could being pressed to the wall.

 

Panic pooled inside of him as Nick pulled back and maneuvered both of their shirts off while keeping Lance pressed to the wall. 

He moved his hands in between them to push Nick off of him but was seized by his wrists before he could act.

Nick leaned in and began to whisper in his ear,"You asked for this. You basically begged me,such a slutty little whore." 

Lance shivered he wondered if Nick was merely joking around at first but as soon as their shirts were gone that thought went out the window.

He ran his fingers over Lance's nipples. "You'd do anything for me,yeah." Lance's mind said no,but he nodded in agreement anyway

"I'm gonna make sure everyone knows you're mine." 

Lance's thighs tightened around Nick's waist as he moved them back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is an ass.


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus

School is really tough atm and i promise I will not abandon this work but gosh writing is hard and i don't have the time to sit down and type shit out like i wanna. 

 

When school semester finally ends May 26 I will indeed   
start updating regularly and fix the first two chapters. If you have any suggestions or smth you'd like to say leave it in the comments below please! Im glad you all enjoy this I'll get back to it as soon as I can!


	4. Hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll rewrite this soon.

Hey,I've been going through some things and my depression and anxiety have gotten somewhat worse. Not to mention my iron deficiency making me constantly tired combined w/ my insomnia

I haven't been able to even look at this fic much less update it at all because my brain is telling me it's shit and I'm shit and I'll never amount to anything.

I'm definitely going to rewrite it when I finally get the energy to but for now it's going to stay as is. 

Maybe this weekend I can summon the energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm,criticism is welcome. My grammar is bad sorry.


End file.
